


Changed for the Better

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Draco and Dudley 'Changed for the Better' [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco Malfoy, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Mpreg Harry, Post Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Draco Malfoy feeling spiteful against his families push to Continue his families Legacy, elects to actively gain weight and Rebel. Leading Draco to meet the love of his life and finds his opinions on life and love changing.Warnings: Weight gain, A lot of homosexuality, a bit of homophobia, also Mpreg.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So this story Came about essentially as i was writing a fic and became derailed by the interesting combo of Dudley and Draco and their similar backgrounds and Arcs. As such a weight gain fic was born.
> 
> Massive thanks to 'Jamesswann11'. He has been the Best Person i could ever ask for when it comes to Writing and bouncing ideas. You are awesome Dude!
> 
> Anyways enjoy, I'll post the next chapters over the next few weeks. Its all finished but please leave any comments or Thoughts. It will also be posted ao3

Draco burped contently. A burp was a rebellious act in his home, his Mother and Father both sticklers for manners. A house elf looked up at him in surprise.

"What..I’m hungry" Draco said looking at the tray of fresh eclairs with greedy eyes.

"Sir, but they are for Mistress High Tea. That mistress organised" The house elf cook said with its high pitched.

"But there's a whole tray Blinky! She mustn't need all of them" Draco said reaching for another.

"Mistress will be angry" Blinky said exasperated.

"Blame me" Draco smiled as he shoved the tray full of eclairs onto his crumb covered plate. Gingerly he took the plate in one hand and taking one off and taking a bite out of it.

Draco walked out of the kitchens and down the hall, his mouth full of eclairs.

"Blame you for what?" Narcissia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eating..I'm..mumph..Hungry" Draco said taking another bite from the eclairs.

"We only just had lunch. I would have thought that was quite enough. The cupcakes were being saved for tea, not for your appetite" Narcissia said looking Draco up and down. His stomach was pushing out. "Your putting on weight Draco. I Think you ought to cut back"

Draco Swallowed. "We're not having this conversation" he said walking away ignoring his mothers tutting. After all he was trying to put on weight.

0o0o

Harry winced feeling Sorry, he placed a hand on Dudley back. In front of them was a brick wall with various plaques lined up neatly creating a creepy chess board pattern. Dudley was focused on two next to each other a plain red brick in between.

'Vernon Dursely 1953-2002' and on the other Plaque 'Petunia Dursley 1959-2002'

"I miss them. I just..wish it could have been different" Dudley sighed. "I just wish I could have got to say goodbye"

"I know. I know.." Harry said comforting him. Even as troubled as his childhood was, Harry still wished they hadn't died like they did.

"If I hadn't gone to work..."

"You would have died too" Harry said simply. "You couldn't have a stopped those Death Eaters. But..honour them, be the best man you can be. One day get married to a girl and have a family" Harry suggested trying to get Dudley to look forward.

"To a boy" Dudley corrected. Harry looked up and smiled at Dudley.

"Then we'll find you a husband. I'm not sharing mine"

Dudley laughed. "Look...I need a drink.."

"I don't know that many muggle pubs"

"I'm fine with a wizard pub as long as there is alcohol" Dudley offered.

0o0o

At dinner Draco smiled as Blinky piled extra Roasted Pork onto his plate. Smiling at the House elf as he poured generous amounts of gravy over the pork and roasted vegetables. At the opposite end of the table was his stern father Lucius and on his right his mother Narcissia.

"Have you got enough there?" Lucius his father said coolly.

"Yes thank you. I Do" Draco said eating enthusiastically. He felt both his parents peering at him unimpressed as he ate. He felt his need to burp and wondered if he excused himself would he make it in time. Instead his body made the choice for him and a belch escaped his lips.

A silver fork clattered onto the table and both Lucius and Narcissia staring at Draco in shock, although in Lucius case it was closer to anger.

"Draco! What has come over you" Lucius growled.

Draco Rolled his eyes, "I was full.. so I released gas so I could continue eating."

Narcissia shared a look with Lucius. "Your Mother and I are thoroughly concerned. You are behaving in such a gluttonous way. You'll end up quite fat in no time and that is not how a Malfoy Behaves."

"I don't care" Draco Countered firmly.

"Look Draco. Its your responsibility to continue the Malfoy line"

"I don't intend to continue it. I'm going to eat, relax, maybe get fat, maybe become a recluse" Draco said waving his hand ignoring his fathers glares.

"Draco don't be ridiculous" Narcissia sighed.

"No. I'm not getting married, I'm not having children and I'm not continuing the Malfoy Line" Draco said getting to his feet and staring down his father.

"Enough! I've already arranged for you to marry Astoria Greengrass. She'll make a fine wife for you."

"No. I'm not marrying. Its my wish. Respect it" Draco said raising his voice commandingly. Causing his father to step back in surprise.

"I'm going out." Draco replied, ignoring his crying. "Don't wait up."

0o0o

"Cheers!" Harry and Dudley grinned and slammed their tankards against each other and began to Drink. Harry was drinking butter beer, Dudley was having elf brewed beer.

"This stuff is damn good" Dudley grinned. Harry laughed and nodded taking another slurp foam covering his upper lip.

"Elf Made is the best. It also has the highest alcohol content. So don't have too many or I'm going to have to peel you off the floor" Harry pointed out as Dudley drained his beer and slammed the tankard onto the wooden table.

"I can take it. I'm a big boy takes a lot to get me drunk" Dudley smiled slyly, swaying slightly.

"Uh huh" Harry chuckled taking another sip of his butter beer.

Dudley scanned the Leaky Cauldron and pointed a finger over at the a blonde drinking in the corner swaying as he shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. "Not as drunk as him" Dudley added defensive.

"Oh?" Harry turned to where Dudley was pointing and looked in Surprise. "Whoa..I don't believe it.."

Harry went to stand. "Where are you going?" Dudley questioned.

"I'm just gonna speak to him. You can come too." Harry suggested. The two walked over to Draco who was laying back in a booth drinking another pint of beer. His tummy looked swollen and tight, the sight of that getting Dudley hard immediately. I'm front of Draco were a couple of empty plates and an empty basket that obviously once had chips. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

"Urrp..I'm eating Harry. What's it..urrp look like" Draco burped laying back lazily.

"I can see that. How are you? Are your family....well." Harry paused and Draco looked at him queerly. Harry paled. "I just have to go...to..the bathroom" Harry said bolting hand over his mouth.

"Right...umm..what's with that? I thought he could handle his drink." Dudley chuckled.

"Oh it's probably just nausea from the pregnancy" Draco said matter of factly.

Dudley looked at him blankly and sat. "Right...well..I'm Dudley!" Dudley said offering his hand to Draco. "Harry's cousin."

Draco nodded but didn't reciprocate the handshake. Dudleys eyes wandered to Draco's tummy.

"A lot of food there. Was it a good meal?" Dudley asked making small talk.

"Yeah. It was...urrrp..good"

Dudley smiled wryly. "Gas making you uncomfortable?"

Draco nodded and burped again.

"Well I know a trick." Dudley offered leaning in. Pushing Draco's shirt up exposing his taut stomach. Dudley started to press his hands down on Draco's tummy. It was so taught and full, he must have been eating for hours. The thought of that only made Dudleys boner harder. Draco let out a burp louder this time. "That feels a bit better..got more room now" Dudley said smiling. Draco looks at him mouth open.

"Merlin. Please do that again," Draco said not quite understanding why that had felt so good. Dudley smiled and did the same again, causing Draco to Burp.

"Your gonna put on weight from all that food packed into your little gut." Dudley said gently pressing down on Draco's gut. Forcing the gas out. Causing him to belch with each press.

Draco nodded enjoying it. "That is the point."

"Oh yeah? Getting fat on purpose?" Dudley asked trying to sound surprised. "The extra weight will suit you."

Draco smiled and puckered his lips. Dudley grinned instantly getting the hint, he began to lean in and make out with Draco. His tongue entering Dracos mouth which tasted like food. Dudleys hands massaging Draco's tummy. He felt Draco's arms curl around his beefy figure. As they kissed.

"I'm ruining my body. To annoy my family." Draco said out of breath when they finally stopped kissing.

"Well if you ever wanted help. Or someone to eat with" Dudley shrugged trying to look not that interested.

"I will" Draco smiled getting up. Letting his Tummy brush against Dudleys hands. Dudley blushed as Draco walked away.

Eventually Harry emerged from the toilets looking pale. "Sorry..I've just been a bit off."

"Yeah Draco said you were probably Pregnant.." Dudley nodded.

"Oh..your not..weirded out?" Harry questioned.

"Your my cousin. And you have magic, telling me your pregnant is not that unbelievable" Dudley chuckled.

0o0o

The next day Draco woke up in bed his sheet had a wet patch between his legs.

"Oh.." he commented looking at the sight is disbelief. He hadn't had a wet dream in years. He looked down at his tummy which was still slightly swollen. He began to get dreams of the previous night. He nodded and patted his stomach. It gurgled hungrily in response. "Alright I'll get some food" Draco muttered.

0o0o0

Dudley placed his backpack down in the corridor of the house in Privet Drive. He'd been distracted all day with thoughts about the blonde Draco who'd stuffed himself on food and beer.

Dudley sat down on the couch and pulled out the phone. Calling up Harry.

"Hey Big D! What's up?" Harry greeted him on the other end.

"Well you know that blonde last night?"

"Yeah." Harry answered slightly distracted. "George..stop kissing my tummy.." harry said wining. "I'm on the phone to Dudley."

"Hi Dudley!" Came another voice.

"Hi George. So umm about Draco."

"Yeah" Harry said wanting to hear the rest.

"Well I sort of made out with him. And I wanted to get his phone number off you so we could hang out." Dudley asked sheepish.

"Are you sure? Was he Blonde..looks a bit like a prat." Harry said disbelieving him.

"Yes. I mentioned that we should go for dinner and he seemed up for it. So I wanted to call him and organise something."

Harry was silent and he heard some whispering. "No way!" Came a shout of surprise, from George Presumably. "Send him an owl to deliver it.

"Well you can't call him. But you can write him a letter..I'll send our owl over and he can deliver it" Harry explained.

'Write a letter?!' Dudley thought the whole idea seemed ridiculous. "Okay. Thanks Harry" Dudley said before hanging up.

Dudley grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and started to write.

0o0

Draco burped as he sipped on a glass of butter beer. The window flew open a light breeze causing the Velvet Red curtains to flap in the wind. An own flew in. Dropping a letter on the table before flying off. The glass window shutting behind the flapping bird.

"Hmm?" Draco said placing the glass down and opening the envelope. That strangely seemed to shut with a sticky residue. Pulling the letter out he unfolded the page, beginning to read Draco felt a smile creep across his face.

'Hi Draco.

Um so I was the guy you sorta pashed last night and massaged your tummy.

My name is Dudley Dursley. Harry Potter is my cousin but I don't have magic. But I was sorta wondering if you wanted to have dinner.

I'm okay if it has to be magical place, I just sorta want to spend time with you.

Hope you'll reply,

Dudley.'

Draco couldn't help but smile his heart beating fast. The sensible part of him told him he shouldn't, Dudley was a muggle. But the way he used his hands on Draco's full tummy, was enough to convince him to go for it. He just had to play it safe. Draco got up groaning and crossed over to the buffet cabinet and opened a drawer pulling out a piece of parchment, an envelope and a quill.

Draco stopped and started to consider what to write, deciding that simple was better.

'Dear Dudley,

Dinner? Tomorrow night? At yours?

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy'

0o0o0

Dudleys hands were shaking. He'd never been this nervous in forever. He looked in the mirror, his beefy muscular body was squeezed into nice patterned shirt with complimenting tie. He pulled out his mobile and dialled Harry.

"Hey Harry" Dudley said his voice shakey.

"Hey D. Are you okay?" Harry asked surprised

"Yeah..I'm just nervous.."

"For what?"

"I'm catching up with Draco..for dinner" Dudley admitted shyly.

"Wait what?" Harry said in surprise. "I didn't think he'd reply to your owl" he added honestly.

"Wow thanks" Dudley sighed.

"Well Draco is a tad..up himself..well was." Harry said. "Just don't get hurt."

Hearing a knock at the door Dudley got up. "Thanks look I got to go," Dudley said apologetic . As he ended his phone call. Slightly he calmer he walked to the front door and opened the door. Standing there in a dress pants and a neat shirt. "Hi. I didn't think you'd want to come" Dudley admitted shyly.

"I couldn't keep away from you..your, too intriguing" Draco admitted.

Dudley smiled becoming comfortable. "Let me just grab my keys, I'm gonna take you out to dinner." Dudley disappeared back inside and grabbed his wallet and keys shoving them into his pocket.

"So have you ever been in a car before?" Dudley asked curious leading Draco over to his white utility truck. The tray at the back covered over with a fitted leather cover.

"No. I have seen some, but I've never been close or in them" Draco admitted. Dudley opened the passenger door for Draco. Giving him a hand up. Dudley closed the passenger door and walked around to the other side and climbed in.

"Alright. Well I'll ease you in." I smile wryly. "Just make sure you do the seatbelt up.

Draco looked at him blankly in reply.

"Oh right." Dudley said leaning over and pulling the seatbelt across Draco and clicking it in. "It's so if I stop you won't go flying out the window."

"So what type of mug...restaurant we're going to?" Draco asked interested. As Dudley started the car and pulling out into the street.

"Well it's a buffet. So you pay a fee and there's all you can eat" Dudley explained. "It's good one too, usually these sort of places are a bit nasty."

Draco and Dudley continued to make small talk, Draco interested in what Dudley did and asking questions about suburban little winging.

Dudley pulled into a car park alongside a modern restaurant. Dudley led Draco out of the car and into the restaurant. Dudley looked over at Draco who was practically drooling when he could smell all the food.

"You can eat to your bellies content" Dudley said into Draco's ear. As he lead him towards the buffet. Passing him a tray and putting a plate on it.

"Merlin. So all I have to do is load my plate up with as much as I want?" Draco asked looking over the trays of warm fresh pasta.

"Uh huh" Dudley grinned. He watched Draco intently as he piled food onto his plate.

"So you like eating then?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. My family are all about image and continuing the family line" Draco sighed. "It's my way of rebelling. I don't want to be the son they want."

Dudley looked impressed. "So your getting fat to piss off your family?"

Draco looked at him confused momentarily before nodding. "Yes."

So how big are you planning to get?" Dudley asked intrigued.

Draco paused moving down then buffet and loading food on to contemplate. "I don't know..I haven't really thought about it."

"Just gonna keep going till your happy?" Dudley suggested. As he Draco resumed piling food onto his plate before heading over towards an empty table. Dudleys plate comparatively looked empty.

"Your not getting as much?" Draco questioned as he started to eat.

Dudley smiled wryly. "No no. This is about you growing, I used to be huge. I don't want to become that again."

Draco nodded, although he was curious to see the huge version of Dudley that he mentioned. He started to eat and was pleasantly surprised, it tasted perfect.

0o0o0

Dudley grinned as he supported Draco to the car.

"what happened to not overdoing it again?" Dudley teased, a hand firmly on Draco's swollen bloated belly the other.

"Urrrrp..the food..urrrp..is..so..good." Draco groaned unable to stop himself belching.

Dudley chuckled and lead him over to the car. "Well your definitely gonna get fat" he whispered into Draco's ear as he helped him into the car.

"Mhmmm..urrrrrp." He belched again enjoying Dudleys comment. His hands massaging his swollen gut.

Draco had to admit two things.

1\. Dudley was great with his hands, and felt so good when Dudley touched him

2\. Muggle food was way better than some of the wizard food. Fast food was amazing.

Then a thought occurred to Draco as Dudley continued to drive him home. 'Was he liking Dudley more than he should.'

This was compounded when a mental image crept into his head of him and Dudley cuddling naked his hands over a fat swollen belly.

"Merlin" Draco groaned his cock getting hard.

"You okay?" Dudley asked looking over smiling.

"Yeah just full." Draco said wishing his hard-on would go down. Dudley nodded understanding.

0o0o0

Draco walked down Diagon Alley, a bag of McDonalds in his left hand. A small cafe had opened up not far from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry had sent him an owl yesterday inviting him, which Draco had eyed with suspicion but Dudley had convinced him to go.

He spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting at a table.

"Draco there you are!" Harry grinned getting up and cuddling Draco tightly. Harry's heavily pregnant tummy pressing into Draco.

"Hi..Harry." Draco said as squeezed out of Harry's tight hug. "Ron. Ginny." He smiled politely sitting down.

"Your glowing, you look ready to Pop" Draco complimented as Harry sat down.

"Not long now. I should have known that when George got me pregnant it would have been twins" harry said rubbing the curve of his tummy.

"Well we all knew it" Ginny said wryly. "Bill was taking bets"

"Anyway." Harry said firmly changing topic. "How are you? How's Dudley?"

Ron looked up from his tea in surprise. "Wait what?" He commented.

"Ah..umm well he's good. We hung out last night" Draco said diplomatically.

Ron just stared at Draco dumbfounded. "Hung out?"

"Yes. We're just friends" Draco said simply.

Ginny and Harry shared a look and Ginny smiled wryly.

"Friends." Draco reaffirmed.

"Uh huh." Ginny said calling his bluff.

"Well as long as your both happy. As friends or whatever." Harry said smiling at Draco.

"So what about you two?" Draco asked Ron and Ginny.

"Well its mostly been Wedding Planning and the occasional ultrasound" Ginny said. Her pregnant tummy was less obvious as her clothes were looser.

"I'm glad your happy" Draco smiled politely. "How about you Ron? Any babies in your future?"

Ron coughed in shock. "No..no! Not for a while yet."

Draco chuckled amused. Ginny had bent over and reached into her bag and pulled out a card for Draco. "Here for you and Dudley" she smiled. "You two are welcome to come to the wedding."

"Oh I don't know, we're not that close" Draco said feeling uneasy. "I insist, Honestly you and Dudley are both Welcome."

Draco nodded feeling he didn't have a huge amount of choice.

0o0o0

Draco let himself into Dudleys house, using the spare key hidden a pot plant. He wandered down the hall and opened the fridge grabbing one of the weight gain shakes Dudley kept in there for him. Draco took it over to the couch and began to relax. Drinking the creamy shake.

Draco had been spending a lot of time at Dudleys lately. Mostly as it was nice respite from the what seemed like ever increasing nagging. Over his increasing weight or the lack of interest in marrying. Draco let out a belch as he drained the remainder of the shake, they always made him gassy but he didn't mind. It was welcome part of getting fat. As was increasing belly, he pushed his hands into his tummy and massaged it. At his weigh in last week, it'd been 180 at his last weigh in. That thirty pounds in the last three months, and considering how almost every night he'd been going to bed with a full tummy it made sense.

The front door opened and Draco heard his familiar footsteps. "You here dray?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah in..urrrp..here" Draco answered massaging his tummy.

Draco felt two firm hands on his shoulders. "You had some of the shake?"

Draco nodded and leant his head back. "Mhmm.." he grinned up at Dudley.

"Glad your made yourself comfy. I'm gonna cook you a nice heavy carb filled meal." Dudley leant forward and rubbed Draco's belly. "I love what I've created"

"I did most of the eating.."

"You wouldn't be this round if it wasn't for me" Dudley pointed out tightly.

"Fine." Draco admitted giving in. Dudley started jiggling Draco's tummy causing him to burp.

Dudley walked over the kitchen and started cooking.

"So um I went to coffee with Harry.." Draco started explaining.

"Uh huh?" Dudley asked only half listening.

"Well Ginny, sister of Harry's best friend. I used to go to school with her." He added unsure how much Dudley knew of Harry's friends. "Well she invited us to her wedding. You don't have to go."

"Sounds good to me. When is it?" Dudley said before pausing. "Do they think we're a couple?"

"Well no. I said we weren't and it's about six weeks away." Draco explained.

"Cool. Then sounds good" Dudley called back.

"Great.." Draco mumbled under his breath, hoping he wouldn't had to have gone.

0o0o0

Draco offered his arm to Harry whose large pregnant stomach dominated his lanky figure.

"Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" Draco tutted.

"Yes, but it's mind bogglingly boring being in bed by yourself" Harry admitted. "Plus I needed to walk stretch my legs. Distract myself"

"Any shops you want to visit? Any last minute baby things you need?" Draco suggested trying to be helpful.

"No it's fine. Just walking" Harry answered simply. Rubbing his tummy firmly. "So tell me about you and Dudley."

Draco groaned audibly, "we're friends. I like him a lot but as a friend."

"But you see him every night? and you have put on a bit of relationship weight..."

Draco started to turn red. "Yeah..."

"I won't judge. I mean look at me..I'm huge." Harry said smiling.

"Alright. Well..Right..." Draco breathed hesitant. "I'm gaining weight on purpose. Dudley has been helping me, as it turns us both on."

Harry grinned. "So your getting fat on purpose. My cousin is helping because you both find it a huge turn on" Harry let out a loud groan, Draco looked at him queerly. "Urrrg...And you still haven't hooked up?"

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked concerned looking down at Harry's belly.

"Just another contraction. They're getting close. Last one was five minutes back" Harry calmly explained with laboured breaths.

"What? And you didn't say anything?" Draco questioned bewildered.

"I've been hoping they'd go away." Harry answered.

"Why?!" Draco said exasperated and paused, remembering. "Oh right false Labor" he sighed remembering when his mother told him about his own birth.

Harry groaned and his Knees buckled and grabbed Draco tighter for support. "Alright lets get you back to the joke shop" Draco said his arm curling around Harry as helped him down Diagon Alley. Bewildered witches and Wizards trying to get out of the way of the pair.

Eventually Harry grunted in pain, his Contractions close enough that Draco was starting to think they wouldn't make it there. Draco kicked the door to the joke shop and it swung inwards.

"George!" Draco called out loudly. The assistant on the registers looked at the pair bewildered.

"He's..up..stairs.." The brunette sales assistant stammered. Draco looked up and saw George look over the railing, wearing a tasteless purple suit.

"Why are you here? Your supposed to be at home?" George said slightly stunned.

Harry went to reply and groaned grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Oh.." George said going silent.

"Can we please have this conversation later!" Draco said firmly. "Or he's going to give birth in the novelty potion aisle."

"Right..yes!" George said speeding down the stairs and grabbing Harry's other side. "Upstairs to my office. He can give birth on the couch." Draco nodded and the two supported Harry upstairs. Halfway up the stairs the two supporting harry almost slipped as Harry lost his Mucus plug and his water leaked out onto the stairs.

"We need to get him up now" Draco said as they got to the top of the stairs.

"We still need to wait for a healer?!" George said flustered his hands shaking from nerves as he tried to open his office.

"No..arrrgh..time" Harry yelled in pain. George pushed the door open, Draco quickly lay harry down on the chaise lounge and began to pull off his pants.

"George do you have a towel?" Draco asked as he peeled the soaked pants, and underwear from Harry's legs.

"No! It's an office.."

"Your jacket"

"What?!" George answered confused and a little offended.

"It's velvet. I need something to wrap them in." Draco said glaring at George. George nodded and turned back to Harry. "You need to start pushing. I assume you don't need a demonstration."

"No!" Harry snapped back. Before tilting his head back and started to push.

"That's the way. Push, breath, push" Draco said firmly. George put his jacket down next to Harrys parted legs and took Harry's hand.

"I love you. But why didn't you stay at home" George asked.

"Because I'm stubborn" Harry groaned pressing his head against George's chest as he pushed.

"Your doing well" Draco said calmly.

Less than half an hour later Harry had given birth to a baby boy and Draco wrapped him up in George's jacket. George had taken the stuffing from a cushion to use the cover for the second twin born minutes Later.

Sweaty and tired Harry relaxed back on the couch. While Draco tied and cut the umbilical cords. The two infants were healthy and George conjured up some water and the two washed and cleaned. Harry cuddled the two in his arms.

Draco finished washing his hands and turned and George cuddled him tightly. "Thank you! I honestly can't say that enough" George said genuinely grateful. "You're going to be Godfather to the twins. Being here has been more help than I ever expected."

"It's okay. I mean I wasn't just gonna leave"

"How did you know how to deliver a baby?" George asked curious as he pulled away.

"Well, Mother insisted I trained for when I have my own children" Draco explained shyly.

"Thank you, Draco" Harry agreed chiming in from the couch.

"I'll let you guys relax. I'm glad I got to help" Draco admitted blushing.

0o0o0

Draco looked at himself in the mirror his suit tight against his tummy. "This barely fits." Draco said looking back at his reflection.

"Well don't overdo it with the food at the reception." Dudley offered as he did up his tie. "I'll stuff you nice and full here afterwards."

"You better." Draco laughed. Dudley wrapped his hands around around Draco's waist, Draco started to blush.

"You look good my swollen piglet" Dudley teased, Before kissing Draco's cheek. The two had evolved into a friends with benefits situation, with sexual stimulation after Draco's belly got bloated up to his max.

"Don't call me that at the wedding" Draco begged finding himself getting hard and wriggling in Dudleys grip.

"why? Scared of hiding Your erection" Dudley grinned.

"Oh shut up" Draco said snapped back smiling.

Draco ended aperating Dudley and himself to the burrow. A large tent was situated not far from the main house.

"Urrrg..that feels weird" Dudley said looking a bit pale. Clutching onto his knees as he breathed deeply. Draco chuckled and patted Dudleys back gently.

"Just breath" Draco reassured him. Dudley stood up and relaxed. "Where's the wedding?"

"Over at the tent. We're running a bit behind. But we'll just be sitting in the back anyway" Draco explained as they walked over to it. Inside the could hear the murmurs of people chatting. Draco a little glad they weren't that late. The inside of the tent was decorated with a theme of baby blue and lavender. At one end an arch was decorated in complimenting flowers. In front of it was two aisles filled with seats. Up the front was Neville Longbottom the groom who beaming from ear to ear on his fat plump face. His tuxedo looked squeezed tightly over every flap and fold of his bulging overweight body.

"he's a big one" Dudley whispered to Draco.

"Like we can talk" Draco replied offering a polite wave to Ron and Harry who was standing next to him as the best man.

"Draco over here!" George called to the pair pointing to two empty seats next to him. George in a neat black suit, which surprised Draco to no end. Had a harness on the front which was obviously designed to carry both twins at once.

"Hey George, how come your so far back?" Draco questioned.

"Oh James has been a bit sooky all day, he's not used to all the attention" George explained. "Do you want to take Fred?"

"Sure" Draco agreed and George undid part of the harness and took The six month old Fred into his arms, who lay their contently.

"Hey George" Dudley smiled offering his hand. Which George shook smiling.

"Good to see you. Glad Draco was able to drag you along" George smiled, Rocking James in his arms gently.

The wedding was sweet, Ginny walked down the aisle in a voluptuous white dress, her pregnant stomach showing. But she wasn't quite huge yet. About halfway through George had to take the twins out as they started crying. Leaving an empty seat next to Draco.

Draco looked over at one point and saw the side of the tent slip open and the seat filled by a red head. He was Tall with short red hair, green eyes, and a chapped mouth. His skin was tan and freckled. But you couldn't help be drawn to his stomach. He looked heavily pregnant and obviously had spent a large portion of it indulging. As the love handles that hung either side of his fat pregnant stomach were a give away.

"Who's wedding is it?" He hissed to Draco.

"Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom" Draco whispered back. "Aren't you her brother anyway? Shouldn't you know?"

The red head grinned and nodded. "I've been backpacking from Bulgaria, it was cheaper than a plane ticket" he smiled rubbing his tummy. "Plus this one is a bit big now for planes."

The newcomer who Draco was pretty sure was Charlie Weasley. Sat watching the remainder of the wedding. As Ginny and Neville walked back up the aisle to change before the reception. Ginny looked over and her eyes went wide at Charlie. She quickly hugged him tightly patting his tummy before disappearing out of the tent with Neville. The crowd began to stand up and start to chat as they moved to the sides of the room. A couple of wizards lifted their wands and suddenly the interior of the tent rearranged itself around. Chairs set around tables. All with lavender or baby blue centre pieces, with cards on each table.

"I better go say hello to the family. I'll come chat later" Charlie winked as he waddled off in jeans and jumper. Towards Molly and Arthur who were trying to get seated at one of the tables but kept getting interrupted by dotty old witches offering congratulations. While Draco didn't hear what Charlie said, he heard what molly replied.

"Charlie! Your huge! What in Merlins name are you pulling be late for your sisters wedding." She said smiling as she cuddled him tightly.

"Are you blushing?" Dudley asked distracting Draco away from Charlie.

"Hmm? No.." he replied defensive.

"You are" Dudley grinned his voice in a slight sing song voice.

"shut up.." Draco hissed as an old Witch, her tangled grey hair in a net and her robes in a horrifying shade of puce.

"Draco Malfoy, your glowing." She smiled reaching a crone like hand outwards his fat stomach.

"Oh I'm no..." Draco started in horror before Dudley cut in.

"We're very pleased, he's gonna make a great father." Dudley grinned broadly as he rubbed Dracos tummy.

"Wonderful. Your lucky to have such a handsome husband" The crone said to Draco. Draco nodded playing along. Desperately wishing this conversation with end.

"Thank you. I'm gonna sit down, I need to rest" Draco said diplomatically. The crone nodded and started to wander away.

"I'm gonna kill you" Draco hissed glaring Dudley chuckled.

"No your not. Anyway were you really gonna break that old ladies heart" Dudley teased as he and Draco scanned the name cards and found their seats. Unhelpfully marked 'Draco and Dudley Dursley'

"I was going to tell her I'm just fat" Draco admitted. Dudley laughed.

"I like my version better" Dudley laughed. "I feel sorry whoever does get you pregnant?"

"Why?" Draco asked indignant.

"Well..hormones plus you..." Dudley started, before noticing Draco's firm glare. Causing him to break out in laughter.

"Just try to avoid the pregnancy. I don't need to be reading rumours of Unwed Draco Malfoy knocked up by a Muggle" Draco said quietly.

"ooh I'm a muggle now. I'm told" Dudley mocked gently. "But that's fine, I get it." Dudley paused for a second "Wait are you a celebrity?"

"Sort of..not really.." Draco said as he began to explain Wizard Gossip Circles.

At another table the old crone who touched Draco's tummy. Opened her bag where a notepad was hovering just inside it. A pencil having written down what Dudley and Draco had been saying. Rita grinned, going undercover was the best way to get gossip at weddings, even if it was made up.

0o0o0o0

Draco grabbed his shoulder bag from near his bedroom door, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out of his room. He looked down the empty mansion Corridor that lead straight to the front door. As frustratingly his father had put charms on the house preventing apperation not wanting any uninvited guests after all, which had the annoying effect of having to apperate from outside to get anywhere. He passed the parlour had heard a cough and he turned and saw his father standing scowling, his mother was setting on a chair not looking up. Draco took a sharp breath out. "Father?" He asked coolly.

"Draco. Please sit" His father insisted.

"No thank you I rather stand. I have to go out" Draco said firmly.

"Yes. About your going out" Lucius said sharply and Coolly. Draco gulped and shifted.

"Father my social life is no interest to you" Draco replied defensive.

"When it concerns you besmirching the Family name it certainly does!" Lucius snapped angry.

"Lucius" Narcissia insisted, not wanting anything rash to happened. But even she knew there was no stopping her husbands temper.

"It has to be Narcissia." Lucius said getting angrier, He threw a newspaper at Draco and hit him in his fat stomach and hit the table with a thump falling open on Rita Skeeters gossip column.

"Oh..fuck" Draco breathed out, surprised slightly at his own swearing. He'd been hanging with Dudley too much, he scanned the Headline 'Draco Malfoy Pregnant from a muggle?.' "Father its just gossip." Draco insisted, its Rita Skeeter even his father couldn't believe her muck.

"There is a photo" Lucius spat angrier than Draco had ever seen him. Lucius was right, a bit down form the headline was a photo from Ginnys wedding Dudley had an arm curled around Draco's stomach protectively. While Draco relaxed against his arm. Draco started to smile

Looking at it, before the reality of the situation hit him.

"Father, it's not what it looks like" he said diplomatically. "I'm not pregnant."

"Babies can go away. The loss of your dignity can't" Lucius snarled. Draco's stomach dropped, The idea of him being unwed and pregnant wasn't the issue.

"We're just friends. It's nothing like that" Draco

Tried to explain looking at his mother who refused to meet his eye.

"Your face is saying otherwise" Narcissia said. Not angry like Lucius, just hurt. Draco winced that he could be read like a book.

"I...I.." Draco stammered thrown. He could already see how this was going to end and his emotions were starting to get the better of him.

"Just say you won't see him again...and you'll start loosing weight." Narcissia offered as a comprise.

Draco's lip trembled. He'd never been so conflicted but somehow the thought of never seeing Dudley or his dorky smile stung. "I..I..can't" Draco said looking down at his feet.

"Get out" Lucius said simply and quietly.

Draco stopped in surprise. "I'm sorry?" He asked confused.

"Get out!" Lucius reaffirmed. "You are no longer welcome here"

"Your kicking me out?" Draco said perturbed.

"Yes. You are longer my son! And your no longer a Malfoy. You will not be seen around this house or my wife."

"Father! Please! Your overreacting" Draco begged starting to cry.

"Flipendo Tria" Lucius shouted aiming his wand.

Draco felt the air around him whip up and he could barely shout as he was thrown out the window by the tornado of air. His body hit the gravel with a thump and skidded across it, Draco gritting his teeth in Pain. When he came to a stop he gasped for air. Before mumbling the apperating charm to take him to Dudley's house. He staggered up to the front door and knocked with what strength he had, his vision blurred. Dudley opened the door and his eyes went wide.

"Draco!" he shouted in horror. As Draco his chubby body torn up from glass and gravel collapsed in his arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts to rebuild his life following the Dramatic Expulsion from Malfoy Manor.

Hours later Harry rushed into the lounge room where Draco was sitting on a towel in nothing but his briefs in front of the fireplace, his stomach pushing out into his lap. Where Dudley sat pulling out glass shards with tweezers.

"What happened?" Harry said looking and seeing towel with a pile of chunks of glass covered in blood.

"I got thrown out a window" Draco said gritting his teeth as Dudley pulled another shard out. Harry circled Draco and saw his front had bandages over parts of chest and arms, on his lean frame.

"By who?" Harry said shocked.

"My father. I'm homeless. My parents they cut me off. I'm no longer a Malfoy..." He fell silent.

"That's the last piece."Dudley commented before adding a final piece of gauze to Draco's back. "Anyway, you have a home."

"Where?" Draco said sighing.

"Here you dumb ass, you've always got a home here" Dudley said firmly. Draco blushed. "Your here often enough, you might as well live here."

"But..I..." Draco mumbled stubbornly. Dudley put a gentle arm around him.

"I like you, your important Draco and I care about you" Dudley admitted honestly his cheeks flushed pink. Draco started to cry. "Hey..hey...it's okay. You don't need to cry" Dudley said comforting him.

"I'm crying because I'm happy" Draco sobbed looking up at Dudley. "I love you" Draco said smiling, tears streaming down his face. As he kissed Dudleys cheek. Never having admitted that to Dudley before.

Dudley's mouth fell open, "I..I love you too" he admitted kissing Draco's lips gently. Cuddling him protectively.

Harry watched smiling, as the two cuddled muttering 'finally'

0o0o0

Draco rubbed his stomach and burped loudly. Dudley chuckled from across the table.

"Your enjoyed dinner more than usual?" Dudley asked intrigued.

"Well I don't have to go home tonight and the only one who has to put up with my belching and sleep farting is you" Draco pointed out.

Dudley grimaced slightly. "You fart in your sleep?"

"Uh huh..regretting your decision to let me live with you?" Draco asked wryly.

"Just thinking of changing your diet..but now you mention it" Dudley said seriously.

"Hey!" Draco said put out. Dudley laughed as he got up taking Draco and his plates to the sink. "At least now you'll have to show me how to use the dishwasher."

"Nope. Your the wife I get to spoil you" Dudley teased.

"Why am I the wife"

"Because your the Pregnant one"

"I'm not pregnant."

"But the Wizard World thinks you are" Dudley pointed out. "And you could be..."

"Oh no..not yet.." Draco said putting his hands up defensively. Dudley put his hands on Draco's tummy.

"Fine. Still think you'd look cute with a baby in you" Dudley grinned not pushing it.

"We'd have to do it first...." Draco pointed out. Dudley coughed.

"What happened to saving yourself" Dudley said surprised.

"Well I don't have to worry about disappointing my parents." Draco said wryly.

"You just got me hard and un hard in about two sentences" Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Oh please. You get hard at me bending over" Draco chuckled. Dudley got up and ran his hand over the curve of Draco's full gut.

Draco melted under Dudleys attention. He _loves your tummy. Eat. Show how big you'll get. He'll only love you if your Fat!_ That last bit of mental suggestion pushing Draco over the edge.

"Is there..dessert? I think I still have room" Draco offered meekly. Dudley grinned broadly.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." He said kissing Draco's food covered lips. Dudley walked to the fridge and began taking out various boxes and desserts. Draco wondered how Dudley had been able to hide them all.

 _See Dudley loves your fat. Show him how fat you are, you want to get round and soft for him_  Draco nodded to himself as he watched Dudley, his appetite wet with anticipation.

Dudley brought over a couple of store bought mud cakes and a plate of cupcakes laying them out in front of him. Draco reached a hungry hand towards the cupcakes. Dudley slapped it lightly, and Draco pulled it back. "Not yet, no eating till I'm finished getting it ready."

Dudley set out a chocolate cheesecake, pudding thick with warm gooey caramel sauce that he had heated up and of course a big tub of ice cream. Draco was practically salivating.

Dudley grinned and pulled Draco's chair out slightly. "Wriggle forward." He commanded gently. Draco nodded and moved forward and Dudley climbed behind him, his hands rubbing Draco's tummy. He leant in and Draco could feel Dudleys erection pushing between his clothed arse cheeks. "You feel it don't you" Dudley whispered sultry. "It'll be yours once your finished.

 _Eat. Eat. Eat, show him you want it._ ** _ **He won't like you if you can't eat all that.**_** **Draco** tried to ignore the insecurity trying to be heard.

"Your so hungry aren't you?" Dudley teased. Taking Draco's fingers and wrapping it around a spoon. Guiding the spoon over to The chocolate pudding and pushing it in. "Look how good that is" Dudley said as he brought the spoon up to Draco's mouth who opened it and began to chew the sticky pudding happily.  _let him stuff you. Let Dudley make you huge_

Draco ate and ate. Dudley suggestions turning both of them on as Draco ate his way through the plate of pudding. His stomach was pushing out fuller.  _eat! Dudley is so hard! He wants you! You need to eat for him to be happy_

Draco put down the spoon and started using his hands to shove handfuls of dessert into his mouth. He needed to get fatter.

"Fuck." Dudley groaned turned on at the sight of Draco pigging out, he'd never taken it this far before. "Keep going Draco. Unleash that pig."

 _Keep eating! He likes it! He likes you making a pig of yourself._  The voice inside told him, the one that made him feel wanted. Growing fat and big for Dudley was the key to it.

"I can feel your stomach filling up. Getting tighter.." Dudley groaned starting to grind against Draco.

 ** _ **Your running out of room. You won't be full enough for him**_**   _ignore it. Eat! Just eat. If you need room belch. Draco_ opened his mouth and belched loudly, determined to finish the desserts in front of him.

"Fuck Draco." Dudley said watching in amazement. The only things left were the cupcakes and ice cream. Draco shoved his hands into the melting ice cream and shoved messy scoops into his mouth. The ice cream was running down his chin as he ate. The slimy messy hands making it hard to shove more in. Draco began to slow, he was so full and didn't have the energy to keep going at his current pace.

Dudley chuckled and climbed out from behind Draco and took the plate of cupcakes. "I'm gonna feed these to my pig whole." He said taking the patty pan of the base and pushing the cupcake into Draco's open food covered mouth. Draco chewed slowly. Dudley rubbing Draco's belly in smooth circles. "Eat them my pig! Want another?"

"Murph..yes.." Draco replied his mouth muffled with cupcakes. Dudley obligingly fed Draco another and another. Grinning as Draco struggled to chew he was so full. With a twelfth and final cupcake. Draco looked done his stomach was tight like a drum, round and taught and covered in all kinds of dessert.

"Urrrrrrp.." Draco belched helpless.

"You've done well. A fat swollen pig" Dudley said giving Draco's gut a hard slap. Draco belched in reaction. "God you don't know how hot this is."

Draco smiled slightly and struggling to move his tummy pinning him down pushed his crotch towards Dudley. "Go...urrrrrrrp..on"

Suddenly Dudleys horny expression turned to concern. "You sure? You really want to do it?"

Draco nodded. Dudley took Draco by the hands as he stood up, pulling Draco to his feet and placing his hands on the sides of Draco's food covered belly and guiding him to their bedroom.

0o0o0

Draco started at the brick wall that was the hidden entrance into Diagon Alley. Frustratingly he didn't have a wand, as that was primarily why he was there. Harry offered to buy him a wand and get him a few basics to cover him until he could purchase his own.

"It'd be easier if this was voice activated" Draco sighed frustrated. He leant against the brick wall behind him, hands in pockets waiting. The bricks began to shift open and Harry stood their apologetic. Wearing a strange baby carrier having an infant in it.

"Sorry, I forget you can't come in without a wand" Harry said sheepish as he let Draco into the usual bustle of Diagon Alley.

"Aren't you missing one?" Draco teased as he peered over and smiled at the chubby infant strapped to his chest.

"Ha..ha." Harry answered sarcastically. "James is with George. So I brought Fred with me." Harry smiled and the two began to walk up Diagon Alley. "So how's living with Dudley?"

"Not much different than before except I get to sleep and cuddled by him now and he makes me breakfast" Draco blushes shyly.

"That's cause he's in love with you" Harry grins. Draco cheeks go red, causing him to look like a blushing chubby cherub. "And it looks like you love him too."

"Well I..yes." Draco admitted blushing hard.

"Aw don't be embarrassed, it's sweet. You guys are happy, that's important" Harry said as the pair walked to Olivanders.

"I guess it's just sometimes I worry I'm not good enough" Draco explained. Harry nodded understanding he placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"That's something that takes a while to ignore. But soon you'll be able to turn those thoughts off. That takes time" Harry said as opened the door for Draco. Olivanders was empty and the pair heard sounds of a person moving boxes towards the back of the store in the dim lighting. Harry pressed the bell on the desk.

"Coming!" answered a younger voice than either of the pair expected. Out of the darkness appeared a young man with light brown shoulder length hair which was tied back loosely.

"How can I help you?" He asked the two Politely, before realising who they were.

"I'd like to get a new wand" Draco asked. The young man nodded. And took out a dusty book from beneath the counter.

"Hmm you got your first wand in 91? Mr Malfoy."

Draco shifted uncomfortable, he didn't like being called Mr Malfoy. "Draco please" he requested. The man was only half listening as he flipped through his book.

"Ten inches, hawthorn with unicorn hair" He stated before looking up at Draco. "I believe we have one very similar." Before disappearing back into store and coming back with a box. He unwrapped it and pulled out a hawthorn timber shaft, with carvings into the length that showed pale wood beneath. Draco felt the weight of it in his hand and considered. Before casting a charm and a vase with a dying almost blackened flower. The flower began to grow green with life the red petals looking fresh as ever.

"That one Draco?" Harry asked, pulling out a bag of coins.

"I think so" Draco smiled. Harry handed over enough coins to pay for it. Before the pair of the left. Draco was feeling it in his hands, he had only been wand less for a couple of days but it was strange how going without one wasn't as taxing as he expected.

"How's the new wand?" Harry asked watching Draco.

"It's different. But it's good." Draco smiled. "Thank you for paying for it"

"It's no problem. Your finding your feet, don't stress" Harry offered honestly. Fred gurgled contently in the carrier.

"So are they sleeping through the night yet?" Draco asked.

"Finally! Honestly they're cute but it's so frustrating not getting enough sleep" Harry admitted. "Although I'm half expecting them to start waking up in the night..again" Harry whispered to Draco.

"So do you know what your gonna do for money?" Harry asked curious.

"Honestly know, Dudley said he's happy to support me. But I've started to get a bit bored being at home all the time" Draco explained.

Harry nodded. "He has mentioned that he likes spending time with you. And your bulging body" Harry teased. Draco started to blush. "It's cute, honestly. Putting on weight for him, it suits you" Harry said jiggling Draco's tummy. "So what do you weigh now?" Harry asked far to interested.

"I'm almost up to 200lbs. Most of its going to my belly and my ass.." Draco explained showing his ass which was looking plump in the pants he wore.

"Dudley can't be complaining about that. Have you? Been..you know.."Harry said unsure how sensitive Draco was about it.

"We've been doing it...a lot" Draco admitted blushing further, but grinning broadly. Harry chucked.

"He's been using protection right?" Harry asked honestly. Draco paused surprised.

"Protection spells? I..don't..think so" Draco finally said.

"Or condoms?"

"Uhh the rubber things?" Draco questioned, harry nodded. "Sometimes he has, if I'm not very..." he stopped himself unsure how to explain politely in public.

Harry just nodded sagely. "Well..I think you should perhaps consider taking a pregnancy test? Just to be safe"

Draco nodded embarrassed, he should have known better. But if he was never taught protection spells, his father never thought they were necessary and only needed by half bloods. But the thought that right now he could be pregnant made Draco become speechless.

"Look lets head back to the shop, I'll put Fred down for a nap. Then we can go to a Medi Witch" Harry offered.

0o0o0

As the enormous blonde waddled towards him, Ron couldn't help but gape at the enormous jiggling belly preceding Draco into his vision. He was red faced, sweating gently and panting as he waddled.

"Holy shit, you're fat!" Ron said blurting out.

Draco shifted awkwardly, not feeling comfortable. While his belly was huge just over 200lbs the biggest he'd been, he wasn't used to it drawing so much attention. "I know I'm big.." Draco muttered.

"Big? Your like a whale! Did you piss off another hypogriff and decide to eat him" Ron said trying to comprehend how Draco had gotten so fat, he'd been almost unhealthily thin throughout their time at Hogwarts.

"Maybe I'll just head off.." Draco said, Ron's horrified looks making Draco feel less and less comfortable. Already distracted by he and Harry's meeting with a healer and the revelation he was being pregnant. Draco wanted to curl up into a ball.

"No no. Stay!" Harry insisted as he Glared at Ron. The trio sat down at a table at a cafe "So how's the Auror department?" Harry asked changing topic.

"Good. Galloping along, its not the same without you" Ron admitted. "But Hey! You'll be back in a couple of months"

"..maybe" Harry answered.

"What do you mean maybe? Your paternity leave ends in two months" Ron pointed out.

"Are you saying that as my friend or My boss?" Harry questioned.

"Both! We need you back" Ron insisted.

"George and I haven’t really talked about it.." Harry answered.

Ron sat back arms folded his arms. "You two have changed." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well you've blown up. Merlin you used to be rake thin and now your almost as big as Goyle was" Ron said still disbelieving. Draco smirked, never imagining he'd be compared to Goyle. "And you've become baby obsessed! I miss my best friend and I miss thin Bitchy Draco" Ron said not quite believing he'd just said that.

"I don't" Draco said sternly. "I'm happy and I'm in a good place. I don’t care that I've packed it on.."

Harry smiled. "Ron..what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Ron said cagily. The stares from Harry and the Draco made him shrink back in his chair "Me and Moine are thinking of separating."

Draco's mouth fell open. They seemed a stable couple, to imagine Ron and Hermione on the verge of Divorce seemed unbelievable. "Fuck..." Draco said the words slipping out. Harry looked over at Draco in surprise.

"I'm sorry Ron. What happened?" Harry asked honestly.

Ron started to go pale. "We've been trying to get pregnant and we had a big fight because I said it's probably her fault."

Harry sighed, But Ron hadn't finished.

"I went to see a media witch. And I'm likely to be infertile...It's my fault" Ron said ashamed. Draco took Ron’s hand gently.

"Well..you could adopt? Or maybe get a surrogate...I'm sure one of your brothers could donate sperm?" Draco suggested. Ron looked away unsure.

"Do you want me to talk to Hermione? Explain things?" Harry said.

"I know that I need too. But I keep putting it off..I'm scared I'll loose her"

"Well it sounds like you need to do something soon or you will loose her.." Draco offered wincing as it came out harsher than he intended. "Why don't you cook her dinner, do something Romantic and explain it. Hermione isn't gonna suddenly hate you for something you can't help..she'll just hate you because you can be a Pratt."

Ron glared wryly and started to smile. "So your still a still a bitch under all that?"

Draco laughed "Yep! can't change that."

The trio relaxed and chatted over lunch. Before Ron hugged them both before heading off back to the ministry.

Harry and Draco waved to Ron and they crossed Diagon Alley Square to where Weasley Wizard Wheezes was. They pushed open the door which no longer had a bell, since the twins would take naps upstairs and the bell which rang in time

With one in George's Office would constantly wake them up. George turned to them stopping packing various Potion bottles out of boxes onto the shelves, He began to grin broadly.

"Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?" Harry questioned as he walked over and cuddled George.

"Well the twins went to sleep instantly. With no having to sit with them for a good hour"

George explained putting his hands on hips and puffing his chest out proudly.

"Congratulations you can put your own kids to bed" Harry said sarcastically as he patted George's chest gently. George deflated his chest his bubble burst.

Draco chuckled as he examined one of the new potion bottles. "You import these?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's practical there isn't many potions experts that can brew in bulk" George explained.

"Really? It's not that hard?" Draco said shocked.

"You know how?" Harry said.

"I did get my Newts in Potions. Plus my mother taught me how to Brew in larger batches."

"Oh...do you need a job?" George said half joking.

"Actually yes." Draco said. Harry coughed subtly and pointed to his stomach to hint gently. "I am pregnant though. Only a couple of weeks.."

"Congrats!" George grinned. "Look that's fine. We'll worry about that closer to when your Due. But honestly if your interested your Hired" George grinned.

0o0o0

When Dudley walked into the living room he smiled as he saw Draco sprawled out on the couch his fat tummy exposed.

"How are you? Did you get your wand?" Dudley asked curious as he walked over and leant in and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Yeah I did.." Draco nodded. He paused unsure what to say next. "Umm..so did you really want children?"

Dudley straightened up and looked at Draco confused.

"What brought this on?" Dudley asked sitting down on the couch. His hands reaching for Draco's soft fat tummy. Draco clenched slightly wondering if Dudley would feel the baby inside him, before realising he's only a couple of weeks.

"Well..do you?" Draco insisted sighing.

"Yes, of course." Dudley smiled honestly. "I was thinking before you get pregnant. We could adopt a child, cause my parents when they took harry in. They weren't very good to him and I want to make up for that" Dudley explained guilt in his voice.

Draco smiled and took Dudleys hand in his and started to guide It around on his stomach. "I like that idea" Draco said relaxing. "We'll have to do that for the next one" He hinted.

Dudley looked at him confused.

"I'm pregnant Dudley" Draco said. Dudleys eyes went wide in surprise.

"You are? Honestly?" Dudley said enthused. He cuddled Draco gently lifting him slightly into his arms. "Your having a baby. Our baby..." he said kissing Draco proudly. Letting Dracos soft fat press against him.

"Uh huh because someone wasn't using protection often enough" Draco teased.

Dudleys cheeked blushed. "Sorry..I didn't mean to get you pregnant" he said guiltily.

"It's fine..I'm okay with it. If you are?"

"I'm okay with it Draco. I love you" Dudley said kissing Draco's cheek.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dudley was tapping his foot anxiously. The off beat rhythm distracting him. Draco placed his plump hand on Dudleys holding it gently.

"Your cute when your nervous" Draco prodded, grinning at Dudley.

"We get to see our little one" Dudley said turning to Draco and began stroking Dracos stomach. Making soft circles on it, a feeling that making Draco always relax. He'd become attentive to Draco, more so than ever the idea of them having a child together. Making them closer than before.

"You'll get to see a blob that will become our little one" Draco pointed out. He was a little bit more of a realist than Dudley.

"Maybe. So is it gonna be an ultrasound? Or some weird magic version?" Dudley asked. Draco smiled politely, before the blank look on Draco's face signalled that he needed to Explain what an ultrasound is. "It's like an image of the inside of your tummy, so we can see how the baby is growing."

Draco nodded as he understood the concept "The Healer

"I can't wait to meet our baby boy" Dudley said kissing Draco's plump cheek.

"It could be a girl" Draco pointed out, he wasn't even out of his first trimester. It was entirely possible the baby wouldn't make it through.

Dudley shook his head defiantly. "It's gonna be a boy. I know it" Draco laughed loudly.

"Dudley Dursley, a large part of me is hoping your wrong because I want to see your face."

Dudley frowned, a little hurt. "If it's a girl I'll still love her, But I'd like boy for our first one" he explained.

"Well if it's a boy. I get to pick the name" Draco prompted folding his arms.

"Well..hmm..fine" Dudley agreed.

"Draco Dursley?" The Healer said appearing in the doorway of the waiting room. Draco still found it weird being called Draco Dursley, but it felt right compared to still being referred to as a Malfoy. Dudley stood up first and took Draco's hand as he helped his partner upright. "I'm Medi witch Alden" she told them introducing herself.

"If your ready please follow me" Medi witch Alden smiled as she walked up the pale green tiled corridor. Leading them up to a room, she opened the door gently and Dudley looked over her shoulder curiously. In the centre of the room was what looked like an ornate metal birdbath. He could see a reflective silver substance almost like mercury. The rest of the room was fairly sparse other than a trio of chairs facing the fountain. A wooden cart with a few vials and hypodermic needles.

"This is weirdest ultrasound suite I've seen" Dudley commented, both Medi witch Alden and Draco looked over slightly confused.

"If you'd like to sit there Draco" she gestured at the chair next to one tray. "And Dudley over there" she pointed to the other chair before circling the pair and sitting on the chair.

"Sooo..what do we" Dudley started to ask before The Medi Witch raised a finger to her lip.

"First I'm going to Draw a vial of blood from Draco" she smiled taking the hypodermic needle and pricking Draco's arm and it began filling with Crimson blood.

"Now place your hands out, one palm facing down the other facing up fingers outstretched." Dudley and Draco did so. Dudley getting the feeling this was more of a seance than an ultrasound. "I ask you both to touch fingers with me" she offered. It created a circle of hands, the Healer had her wand resting in the palm of her hand facing towards the pool of liquid. In her right hand she gingerly held the hypodermic needle.

"Alright. Now please keep calm and keep fingers touching" She said firmly, almost like a school teacher disciplining her pupils. She began to squeeze the contents of the needle into the pool. Draco's crimson blood dropped onto the surface and submerged sinking beneath the silver liquid. The Healer swiftly cast a spell the words of which Dudley couldn't make out. His eyes flicked back to the pool and began to rise creating a round silver opaque bubble, part of sinking in the middle creating a convex shape.

"Whoa" Dudley muttered in surprise as the shape started to become clearer. In it was the shape of a foetus that seemed to move gently inside the convex centre of the bubble. It took Dudley a minute to realise he was looking at an image of Draco's womb and the infant inside. His child.

"It looks healthy" The Healer smiled, "growing at a steady rate" She explained.

"It's all fine?" Draco asked attentive.

"It's all fine" she smiled. "You may break hands" she added. The trio retracted their hands, and the liquid gently fell back to the receptical without making a splash.

"So that's our little one" Dudley asked Draco beaming. Draco nodded confidently.

"It is"

"He looks amazing. Like you" Dudley said honesty. Draco's plump cheeks began to turn a gentle pink. “Also looks a little bit like Et” he chuckled gently.

Dudley took Draco's hand in his. "So when do we need to come back next?" Draco asked.

"One month" she said. The couple

Stood up hand in hand. "I look forward to seeing you then" The Healer smiled gently.

Dudley placed a hand on Draco's hip as they walked out, A wide happy grin on his face.

"No nausea this whole time?" Dudley questioned as they walked back to the waiting room.

"Mhmm. This area is enchanted to be calming, otherwise it'd be ridiculous" Draco chuckled as he walked over to the receptionist and booked their next appointment. Before returning to Dudleys side. "Lets apperate home" Draco suggested. Instantly Dudley placed his hands on Draco's plump soft hips and grinned as the two disappeared

0o0o0

 

Draco couldn't believe how quick the first four months of his pregnancy went. He'd never been pregnant before but what made everything easier was Harry a week later admitted he was pregnant again too. Being Pregnant alongside someone who's done it before had helped relived his stresses.

Frustratingly his morning Sickness had continued to Linger. Draco had gotten a handle on it with some help from Molly who'd helped him balance his eating around it.

"Would you like some hot Chocolate Draco?" Molly asked smiling at the chubby Blonde.

"Yes please" Draco smiled politely. When Molly had found out about Draco being kicked out, she insisted on him coming over to the Weasley Sunday dinners.

Draco heard babbling next to him and looked down and saw James Potter- Weasley smiling up at him. His red tinged brown hair and his smiling cheeky face babbling at him. Draco smiled politely and nodded as if he understood what James had said. He didn't.

"Harry did you want marshmallows in yours?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Yes please" Harry called back. "So did you end up seeing the healer after you finished work on a Friday?"

"Yeah. I ended up apperating Dudley to the healer and we got to see the baby inside me" Draco said smiling his hand rubbing his stomach gently. "Dudley told me it looked a bit like Et?" Draco said slightly confused, unsure of the reference.

Harry chucked. "I just find it strange not being as big this time around"

Almost perfectly timed. Fred was loudly slapping the empty chair were Molly had been seated. "Would you really want two again?" Draco grinned.

"No..one is fine..One is more than fine" Harry chuckled as he got up and took Fred's hands who started to babble as harry led him towards the baby toys on the Mat. Fred plopped down onto his arse and started feeling the oddly shaped blocks. "It's hard enough now these two are starting to walk, they keep getting into cupboards and hiding far too well.

Molly chuckled as she brought in the a tray with three hot chocolates and plate of home made biscuits "that is your husbands fault. He and Fred were the most troublesome two year olds I ever met" Molly said nostalgically.

"So I have that to look forward to.." Harry sighed. As he started to eat one of the freshly baked cookie.

"You'll be fine. You both will" she smiled warmly.

"I'm happy to play grandmother any time" she said.

Draco blushed slightly, still not used to being looked over so warmly. He sipped the hot chocolate. It tasted amazing just the right consistency. He relaxed and took another cookie off the plate and started eating it.

"And you boys don't worry about watching your weight during pregnancy. Honestly it's all Fleur and Ginny wined about" Molly admitted gossiping.

"Well Draco and I are big eaters" Harry said looking and grinning at Draco.

Draco began to laugh "oh I'm far from what I used to be. It's not gonna gonna end up back at that size."

After their hot chocolates and cookies and a rather filling lunch. Draco and Harry waddled over to the fireplace clutching the twins in one hand and their stuffed bellies in the other. They waddled out in the lounge room of Harry's house.

"Urrrrrrp.." Harry belched relaxing.

"Fat Dada." James said babbling. Harry looked over at him in surprise.

"What was that James?" Disbelieving what he heard.

"....fat Dada..." he said in between babbling.

Harry grinned proudly and kissed James forehead. "That's right Dada" he said. George would have a field day when he found out his son had called harry fat with his first real words.

"Fat Dada" James started repeating. Fred babbling and joining in. The two repeating "fat Dada" again and again. Bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Alright..alright..Dada fat. Now time for a nap before Papa gets home." Harry said Firmly. He could tell his two boys were in need of one. Draco helping him put them down in their cots.

After the twins were napping. Draco and Harry went downstairs rubbing their bellies and belching quiet as they could.

"Your gonna end up fat if you keep eating like that" Draco commented gently poking Harry's tummy.

"That's the point..." harry grinned and he leant into Draco's ear. "George knocked me up because he was jealous of you being pregnant"

Draco's mouth fell open. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Well George has a big thing for pregnant bellies..it's his thing" Harry smiled wryly. "So I've been eating more, growing my tummy wider"

"That explains a lot.." Draco mused. "You should come over one night. Dudley is an awesome cook"

"I can tell" Harry grinned jiggling Draco's tummy. "But that sounds fun!"

0o0o0

 

Dudley breathed in nervously. His hands were shaking nervously, he'd never been this panicked before. He scanned their backyard where Draco and he had decided to hold their small intimate Wedding. Draco wanted simple and also money was tight, he and Dudley had a baby on the way so they couldn't go overboard. Hermione had decorated the back fence with wall of fresh roses in shades of red and burgundy. Harry put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Its the brides Perogitive to be late. Plus he's only upstairs" Harry said teasingly. Pointing to where figures were moving behind the curtain.

"I know, it doesn't help that I barely know half the people here" He admitted. "Like the huge fat guy up the back? He's mammoth.."

Harry chuckled as he looked at Crabbe who had ballooned uncontrollably since graduating, he looked easily 500lbs like someone had over inflated the already fat man. "Well he's an old school friend of Draco's" Harry said.

"Draco would murder me if ever got that big." Dudley chuckled trying to relax. Harry laughed and nodded.

"He probably would."

Draco was staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was all dressed up in a suit, a burgundy waist coat to match the roses that currently refused to do up. He took a deep breath hoping his pregnant stomach would let him do it up. Hermione circled him and pulled at the waistcoat tugging it together.

"Alright, lets do this up. Honestly why won't you let me put an engorgement charm on to" she grunted as she did the vest up.

"Because it distorts the material" Draco snapped frustrated.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Your almost as bad as Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes a draping Burgundy dress over her figure.

"Is it done up?" She asked looking at Hermione and Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Barely.." Draco said breathing out, looking at his vest which thankfully didn't burst. Hermione helped slide on his jacket.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"Teddy is waiting with Victorie downstairs with the rings" Ginny said referring to The Ring Bearer and the Flower girl respectively.

Draco nodded and walked glad his vest was still intact.

The music began to start and The bridal party began to walk one by one into the garden. Draco took another breath not wanting to cry. He stepped out and saw Dudley his hands shaking nervously. Draco began to beam as he walked down the aisle towards his husband to be.

When he got close he took Dudley's hand and smiled, Dudley started to blush. "You look beautiful" Dudley said whispering, wishing he could feel Draco's stomach.

"I love you" Draco replied quietly.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today..." The Celebrant began.

The wedding went of without a hitch, apart from a minor interruption from Franklin long bottom who started throwing a tantrum when he couldn't stand with Mummy. Causing Neville to take him inside.

Draco relaxed against Dudley, breathing deep in an attempt to make the food in his stomach go down. "I think I over did it on the cake. But the Baby was really craving it" Draco groaned.

Dudley smiled and laughed leaning over and kissing Draco's frosting covered lips. "Well you still look beautiful, You both do." Dudley complimented his hand rubbing Draco's fat pregnant stomach.

"George. There you are" Harry smiled putting down his glass of orange juice. As The tall Red head walked over a toddler on each hip, as he skilfully carried the two brunette toddlers over to Harry.

"Sorry I'm late" He said to Draco and Dudley before bending over and kissing Harry on the lips. He sat down in Hermione's vacated seat who was chatting with Neville and Ginny. "I took Fred and James to work this morning and poor boys ended up napping all afternoon" George exclaimed cuddling the two identical twin boys on his lap. "How was the wedding? No morning sickness?" Fred asked concerned rubbing Harry's tummy.

"Nope, its been quiet. I took Ginny's advice and just tried to eat little bits over the morning" Harry smiled adjusting his glasses.

"You two make such great Dad's" Dudley complimented

George smiled. “You guys will be just as good”

0o0o0

 

The advantage of winter meant alot of lazying around at home. The way pregnancy had been tiring him out, he wasn't complaining one bit. The other thing pregnancy had given him was cravings and lots of him. Harry who had been pregnant once previously and had fallen pregnant a little while after Draco had.

"if you have a craving, your child is hungry. If you eat till your full they won't be hungry"

Draco had been doing just that.

"Harry...urrp pass me another bag of chocolate" Draco said leaning on the couch rubbing his swollen fat belly. Harry was relaxing next to him snacks piled high in between their pregnant stomachs.

"Its..next to you" Harry groaned rubbing his pregnant gut, He was 6 months pregnant and he was already bigger than when he was pregnant with twins.

Draco groaned and reached to his left and grabbed the bag of chocolates shoving them one by one into his mouth. His belly was swollen and round as much bigger than Harry being a month ahead. "I can't stop eating chocolate" Draco groaned he wasn't sure how long he and harry had been gorging but it'd been a few hours.

"Your belly is huge Dray...urrrp..not that i can talk" Harry groaned burping. His belly full and gassy.

The front door opened and George wandered inside his belly pushing against his orange and burgandy pin striped suit. That somehow the clashing colors managed to look stylish.

"I can see what you four have been up too all day" George chuckled his hands massaging Harry. "Was my baby boy craving a feast?" He asked Harry.

Harry nodded sheepish. "Uh huh"

"Well i give you some belly rubs soon" George smiled leaning and whispering before kissing his cheek.

"I should urrp...go" Draco groaned standing up. "i'll owl you later this week?" Draco groaned rubbing his gut one hand bracing his back as he waddled out the fireplace before Floo'ing home.

"You and Draco hanging out is making you fat" George grinned rubbing Harry's belly lovingly.

"Like your complaining." Harry grinned blushing.

0o0o0

Dudley smiled as he walked up to the front door, his feet were killing him from being on his feet all day, but that didn't matter. What mattered was seeing his Pregnant husband and the huge dinner he'd usually cook. Draco's cooking had meant Dudley was loosing the battle of keeping his muscular figure as more weight crept on making him beefier. The guys at work were already commenting on how 'married life' is 'fattening him up' even piers poked his belly at every opportunity.

Dudley opened the front door and wandered inside and was suprised when he couldn't smell something delicious being cooked on the stove. He walked out into the living room and saw Draco sprawled out on the couch his massively pregnant belly pushing out, covered in stretch marks as his exposed love handles pushing out either side.

"Sweetie? You okay?" Dudley asked half concerned..half amused.

"You must have over done it hey" Dudley said sitting on the couch his hands massaging Draco's exposed belly. "Damn its packed like a drum"

Draco's tired face went pink. Dudley laughed. "I hung with Harry we may have overdone it a tad”

Dudley grinned and leant in and kissed his lips.

"I guess i'll order pizza for dinner" He smiled letting Draco cuddle up to Dudley's softer frame. Dudley pulling his flip phone out and calling the local pizza shop.

0o0o0

Draco screamed louder than Dudley thought possible. Dudley was sitting with his legs spread, Draco also naked other than a sheet across Draco's legs. Dudley felt more embarrassed than he cared to admit, but it was Draco's idea and Dudley knew better than to fight it. He placed a firm arm across Draco's chest the other being held tightly by Draco, Dudley was sure it would go numb at any second.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco groaned gripping Dudley's hand with renewed strength as he screamed pushing with all his strength. Trying to expel the baby from his ass.

"Draco. You need to keep your screams down, your neighbours may notice" The Healer said politely as she lay a towel between his legs. Draco grunting and groaning as he pushed reached out for his wand. Dudley put it in Draco's hand not wanting him to strain.

"Ahh...Silenco" Draco cast on himself. Then everything was quiet. Draco Silently screaming his mouth wide, like something out of Edvard Munch painting. Dudley was unnerved, he leant in close to Draco and gently whispered.

"Please un-cast it...its creepy seeing you like this" Dudley begged.

Draco ignored him and silently screamed again, gripping Dudley's hand tighter.

"He's almost out" The Healer smiled gently at the pair. Dudley found himself suddenly nervous, his heart pounding hard. He was snapped out of it, when draco gripped his hand tighter than ever as Draco gave a final silent push the quiet nervous air punctuated by a small cry.

Dudley relaxed knowing it was over. Draco relaxed against Dudley and once The Healer had taken the towel swathed baby to wash him in the bathroom. Draco un cast the spell. And curled around Dudley's fat belly.

"You did so well" Dudley said proudly running his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco smiled and relaxed his head on Dudley's arm.

"Mhmm..love you" Draco said simply. The Healer smiled as she carried the baby in.

"Congratulations you have a healthy Baby Boy" She smiled and gently offered the baby to the pair and Dudley gently placed him on his chest his free arm curling around him so the swaddled infant wouldn't slip off.

"Hi little guy" Dudley smiled tearing up. As he smiled at his infant son's chubby face. Draco began to snore and Dudley smiled.

"Your Daddy is a bit tired" Dudley told to the infant, even if he was ninety percent sure he had no clue what Dudley said. But he didn't care, Dudley was happier than he ever thought.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**One year and Five Months later.**

 

Dudley burped groaning as he waddled from the dinner table over to the high chair where Scorpius was strapped in stuffing food into his mouth with his hands.

"Dada" he said reaching his food covered hands up.

Dudley smiled and lifted him out wiping his hands and face with a cloth.

He looked at Scorpius full tummy and smiled. "Daddy filled us both up." Dudley smiled.

"Daddy gone?" The small child asked.

"He's on the toilet." Dudley said before burping again his plaid shirt bursting at the strain buttons spraying across the remains of dinner. Dudley relaxed onto the couch. Scorpius with his own bloated baby tummy laying against Dudley. Dudley smiled at his son. Dudley cuddled him proudly, he was growing up fast with so much personality, he would be always smiling and giggling and loved affection. The only worry Dudley had was his weight, Dudley as a kid was a huge spoilt kid and he was determined that wouldn't happen to Scorpius. Even if Scorpius did have an appetite.

The relaxing on the couch was spoilt by the sound of Draco vomiting loudly.

"I'll be back in a sec bud" Dudley smiled rubbing the tuft of blonde hair on Scorpius' head. Dudley waddled up the corridor and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Babe? You okay in there?" Dudley asked concerned.

"No" Came a weak barely audible reply before dudley heard the sound of vomiting. Dudley pulled open the door, Draco was curled around the toilet bowl, his face pale and sweaty. Dudley looked at him sympathetically and manhandled him to his feet.

"Lets get you into bed" Dudley said firmly. Reaching to a shelf above the toilet and handing Draco a Bucket which he cradled in one arm. Dudley helped Draco into the hall and the heard the sound of toddling feet. They turned and saw Scorpius toddling up to Draco his bloated tummy jiggling above his bugling nappy.

"Daddy sick?" Scorpius asked cuddling Draco's leg and looking up with scared eyes. Draco nodded weakly.

"I'll be okay, i just a rest" He said honestly.

"No story?" Scorpius asked his bottom lip trembling.

"I'll read it tomorrow. Your Dad can read some tonight" Draco said.

"Why don't you go play with your trains and i'll come put you to bed in five" Dudley smiled.

Scorpius shook his head. "No! I make Daddy Better" he said firmly trying to look as stubborn as a one and half year old could. Dudley pursed a smile and scooped Scorpius into his arm, holding him at his hip.

"You can help me put daddy to bed, then it'll be your turn" Dudley smiled. With his other arm he helped support Draco as they walked to their room. Draco sitting down on the bed tiredly his soft round belly pushing out into his lap. Dudley placed Scorpius onto his side of the bed as he pulled back the blankets for Draco to climb under. He placed the bucket on the nightstand and draped a towel across the pillow. Draco lay down resting.

Dudley returned from the kitchen to see Scorpius sitting between his and Draco's pillows gently rubbing his small hands through draco's hair. He put the glass of water down on the bedside table and smiled at Scorpius.

"Lets let daddy get some rest"

"Daddy needs story" Scorpius says firmly. Dudley cant but help to smile.

"Alright you tell daddy a story" Dudley smiles sitting down on the bed making sure draco was wrapped up.

"Once pon a time..a boy Scorpius..." The one year old paused and frowned thinking. "Loved his daddy lots and so he can get better..The end"

"I loved it" Draco replied tiredly.

"Alright lets let Daddy have a big rest now" Dudley smiled scooping Scorpius up.

"Ni Ni Daddy" Scorpius said as Dudley carried him out.

"Night Scorpius. I love you" Draco said his voice weak and dry.

The next morning.

Dudley pushed open the door the crack of light illuminating the figure laying in the bed. Draco had been sleeping when Dudley awoke and got Scorpius breakfast.

"How you feeling?" Dudley said gently whispering as he crept closer.

"Horrible..." Draco answered his voice croaky.

"I think we better get you to a doctor.." Dudley said running his fingers through Draco's hair. He didn't feel warm, at least no more than usual.

"What about Scorpius."

"Harry Came over and picked him up." Dudley said offering a hand to Draco. "Now come on..please."

Draco groaned and gripped Dudleys hand tightly as he got up. Dudley couldn't help but checkout Draco's bulging belly. His tummy looked soft since having scorpius but still had a round fullness due to Dracos large appetite. Putting an arm around his chubby husband he supported him out of the bedroom.

"Let's get you to the car" Dudley said firmly.

"Healer." Draco replied. Dudley sighed and helped Draco over to the fireplace.

Draco flooed the pair to St Mungos and found an appointment with a Healer. Draco sat in the chair with a container Between his knees in case nausea hit again. The Healer who had strawberry blonde hair and half moon glasses peered at Draco.

"So you've been nauseous, dizziness and gas" The Healer said summing up.

Draco nodded agreeing, although his cheeks were blushing at the mention of being gassy.

"Is it a stomach bug?" Dudley asked one hand resting on Draco's knee

"Well there's a number of things it could be...but I have a thought.." the healer said waving his wand and a glow appeared from inside Dracos stomach.

"He's...pregnant?" Dudley breathed excitedly assuming.

"Yes. Twins. Five weeks along, which explains the sickness. There is a potion you can take now which neautralises the effects." The healer smiled.

Draco sat there shellshocked. "Pregnant..."

"You obviously have a very fertile husband." She smiled. Dudley kissed Draco on the cheek and helped him out. Dudley cuddled him in the hallway.

"Twins..your carrying twins!" Dudley said overjoyed.

"Yeah..I didn't think I'd get pregnant again.." Draco admitted a hand rubbing his tummy.

"Why?" Dudley said confused.

"Malfoys have always had trouble conceiving more than one child.." Draco admitted. His father and grandfather were both only children.

"Well your lucky. We're gonna have another two." Dudley smiled beaming.

0o0o0

 

Draco pushed the pram along the path towards the playground in hogsmede. As the pram hit grass and Draco had to push a bit harder to get it over to the playground with the ground around it covered in woodchips. "Here Scorpius now only go where I can see you." Draco said bending over arkwardly to undo the pram strap that was keeping Scorpius in place. Scorpius squirmed and climbed out and toddled towards the playground. Draco smiled as he watched Scorpius go towards the sandpit. Draco put a hand on his back as he waddled to the bench and eased himself down onto the park bench. Draco heard the sound of children and turned hoping they weren't too much older.

Draco's eyes went wide. It was Blaise. Waddling along his body fat and jiggling his body bulging and and rounding out in various places giving his a fat soft beer gut and big heavy moobs that were pushing across his belly. Quickly turning away so Blaise wouldn't notice his stares. 'Holy Fuck. He's huge'

Draco smiled slightly as four dark skinned tubby children. Two girls, two boys. Blaise started to ease himself down onto the bench ignoring Draco. Draco slid over slightly.

"Blaise..how are you?" Draco said politely, trying not admit how thrown he was by Blaise's appearances.

"Tired. Got woken up at seven to make breakfast for the kids" Blaise said, Draco noticed the bags under his eyes. He looked over at Blaise's children actively climbing and moving their fat bodies jiggling. They looked quite rough with eachother, Draco was glad Scorpius was content playing alone in the sandpit.

"I didn't know you had a child?" Blaise asked eyeing Draco up.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah I'm trying to stay out of the limelight." He looked at Blaise curious, considering his marriage to Dudley was largely a small affair, but when it had of course hit the gossip rags it made headlines for weeks. Blaise must have known, Draco assumed.

"How you finding it?" Blaise asked.

"It's been good, my husband is wonderful and Scorpius is great. Scorpius is his name" Draco smiled pointing.

"Oh your husband? Which pureblood did you end up marrying." Blaise asked curtly.

"I didn't" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't?" Blaise instantly slid over slightly, like Draco had leprosy.

"I married a muggle." Draco said simply, gripping the bench with one hand as he pulled himself up. "We're happy. I'm happy." Draco commented.

"I didn't think you'd become a blood traitor" Blaise said bitter.

"Oh fuck off" Draco snapped. Blaise looked at him in suprise before regaining composure.

"Looks like he rubbed off on you." Blaise replied curtly.

"Scorpius! Time to go" Draco called out, he didn't need to listen to this. Scorpius sprinted over.

"Can we stay longer?" Scorpius pouted. "No sweetie. Let's go home." Scorpius climbed up into his stroller. As Blaise watched them Cooly.

"Goodbye Bloodtraitor. Take your half blood spawn with you" Blaise said back full of venom.

Draco bit his lip and pushed the pram firmly. Trying to remind himself not to have an outburst infront of Scorpius.

"Daddy what's a haf blood?" Scorpius asked full of innocence.

"It's nothing" Draco lied trying to keep calm.

0o0o0

 

Draco relaxed and took another mouthful of the sweet glazed pastry.

"Mhmm these are so damn good" Draco said mouthful of sweet pastry.

Ron chuckled. "Honestly these have been killing my waistline since Hermione fell pregnant. Rose was a Surprise and Now I've got another surprise on the way" Ron agreed snacking on his own.

George agreed. "Yeah your getting chubby..are sure its not you who's pregnant" George said poking Ron's fleshy.

"Shut up" Ron glowered, Before his frown turned to a grin.

"What time did Harry say he was meeting with you?" Draco said offering a corner of his pastry to Scorpius.

"Pastry!" Scorpius grinned dropping the crayon onto the table and eating the pastry offered.

"Should be at four o'clock, but he probably went into his appointment at Madame Malkins a bit late."

Draco nodded understanding. Behind him Draco a waiter going up to a customer asking where he wanted to be seated.

"Away from the blood traitors" Came the familiar reply. Draco tensed, it was Blaise. Draco felt the anger start to boil inside him and swiftly turned to face Blaise.

"Say that to my face" Draco said with fury, the sight of the heavily pregnant Draco angrily glaring at Blaise caused the waiter to step back behind a table.

"I said..Away from the blood Traitors. Like you..and your half blood freak spawn" Blaise said the side of his mouth curling slightly, not expecting to Draco to retaliate.

Draco saw Red and Hurled himself against Blaise. Who Fell back onto the ground with a thud in Suprise. Before anyone could Intervene Draco landed a punch to Blaise face getting him in the eye. Blaise started to struggle with his fat body beneath Dracos own heavy Frame and landed a punch against Draco's Jaw. Draco Swiftly punched back harder, the sound of a crack as his fist connected with Blaise's nose.

Suddenly a flash of light and Draco looked up and saw a camera hovering off in the crowd. Suddenly the sounds of the world rushing in and Draco was pulled off Blaise by George and Ron. The sound of Scorpius sobbing brought Draco back to reality, he looked at Blaise wheezing out of breath cradling his nose as on-lookers helping him to his feet.

"Daddy don't hurt people" Scorpius sobbed hysterically clutching on George's leg.

"I..sorry" Draco blushed. Feeling guilty about letting his anger and hormones get the better of him. George put a reassuring arm around Draco and lead him up the street towards 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' as Rita Skeeter tried and failed to catch them for a statement.

Not long later Draco was sitting on a chair holding a Cold wet cloth over his eye. Scorpius was cuddling Dracos belly protectively, with his free hand Draco rubbed Scorpius' back.

"It's okay..Scorp...i'm fine" Draco said reassuringly. Scorpius shook his head and continued to cuddle him.

"It was kind of Impressive" Ron admitted to Draco as he walked over to the front door, His beerbelly firm and pressing against his robes. "Blaise is a prat, so he had it coming. But impressive to see you wallop him"

Draco chuckled and stopped and admitted ashamed. "He just got to me.."

"Your pregnant and full of hormones. It's not that unusual." George said trying to relax Draco.

"It did feel good to Punch him after what he said" Draco said slowly. "But yes Blaise is stuck up"

Ron smiled, "There's the Draco i remember" He laughed gently patting Draco on the shoulder.

The shop door opened and Harry waddled in carrying Albus at his hip. James and Fred walking behind eating Ice creams. "I thought we were meeting up at the cafe?" Harry spotted Draco cradling the cloth over his eye. "What did i miss?"'

 

**That evening...**

"So how's my pregnant cage fighter." Dudley joked as he put his work bag down and walked over to where Draco was sprawled out on the couch.

Draco glared.

"Heh..well I love you. Plus I was impressed I mean I didn't know you had it in you" Dudley said impressed sitting down next to Draco. Gently cradling Draco against his belly. "Damn that's impressive" Dudley noted inspecting Draco's eye.

Dudley ran a hand over Draco's belly. "Maybe just for the twins sake..no more wrestling with wizards."

"Yeah..I just..lost control." Draco sighs snuggling up against Dudley. "He called me a blood traitor.."

Draco looked at him blankly. "Never mind" he said snuggling against Dudley.

"No not nevermind..tell me" Dudley insisted. Draco sighed and began to explain everything. Draco pulled Dudley into a tight hug.

"Christ now I want to punch him" Dudley said holding Draco Close. "and I thought muggles were racist and insulting" he muttered holding Draco close cradling in his arms.

0o0o0

 


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0

"Healer Andrews?" The nurse said popping her head around the corner and Peering at the Brunette and muscled healer.

"Yes? What is it?" He snapped.

The nurse looked slightly taken aback. "Your next patient is here?" She said handing him a folder with his medical details.

"Ah, Draco Dursley. Can you send the whale in?" He asked the nurse.

"Is that really appropriate?" She asked cooly. Healer Andrews looked up at down at the nurse.

"Your new aren't you" He stops and smiles wryly. "You'll learn."

Peturbed she left him, Not long after Draco waddled in carrying his oversized pregnant stomach. Healer Andrews gave Draco a broad friendly smile, hiding any of his loathing.

"By yourself Draco? Where's Scorpius?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"No, Scorpius is coming" Draco smiled as he braced himself on the chair and lowered himself into the seat, where he barely fit. Healer Andrews looked at Draco, he looked like a pig ready to explode, The angle he was on making him look bigger than ever. Behind him Scorpius toddled in chubby being the key word. He was two years but he had been burdened with soft baby chub that had got bigger rather than disappeared.

"There's the piglet" Healer Andrews Joked sarcastically. Scorpius smiled his chubby red cheeks puffing as he moved his body. "Your getting so big!"

Healer Andrews checked Draco's belly the twins growing inside him although chubby were largely healthy. The doctor had given Draco a small container to fill up with a urine sample. Draco lumbered out one hand on his back leaving him alone with Scorpius.

"Why don't you get up on here?" Healer Andrews suggested grinning. Scorpius climbed off the chair with a heavy thump and he struggled and eventually his fat arms pulled himself up into the examination chair.

Healer Andrews poked Scorpius belly with an accusing finger. "Someone has become a big fat pig" He said giving his belly a firm poke.

"I'm getting to be big" Scorpius smiled innocently.

"Huge, you look like you have a baby inside you." The Healer smiled pulling out a tape measure. Scorpius shrank back. "Don't worry Porker, I'm just gonna measure how much of an enormous hog your growing into."

Scorpius breathed in sharply his cheeks red and puffy from the strain of sucking his belly in. The healer rolled up Scorpius' shirt exposing his flesh and wrapped the cold tape measure around his waist. Waiting. "I can wait, Scorpius. Go on Pig hold it in as long as you can."

Scorpius glared silently trying to concentrate on beating the doctor, eventually he felt the need to breath out and Breathed out loudly. The Healer measured Scorpius belly and his eyes bulged. "Scorpius you fat little blimp!" He said squeezing Scorpius belly, causing him to burp. "You need to lay off the sticks of butter."

Scorpius rolled his eyes as greatful he saw Draco waddle in carrying a cup of urine inside a plastic bag. "There you go" Draco said handing the bag to the Healer.

"I'll see you for your next appointment in two weeks." The healer smiled charmingly. Handing Scorpius as a sticker that read 'I'm having a whale of a time' as he climbed of the chair. Scorpius glared at The Healer and followed Draco out. Out in the corridor Scorpius took Draco's hand.

"Daddy? I don't want to come to the hospital with you no more" Scorpius says firmly.

Draco stopped and looked at Scorpius frustrated look, "Why's that?" Draco asked expecting a childlike answer.

"The healer called me a Fat little blimp" Scorpius said with all the innocence he could muster. Draco looked Livid and turned to the Healer who looked sheepish. Scorpius turned and grinned, Scorpius knew he wouldn't be going to the doctors again.

Later that night.

"The Cheek! Who says that to a child!" Draco said angry.

"I know hun..it's fine. Scorpius is fine" Dudley said putting his beer bottle down and pouring a glass of water for Draco.

"I know..but calling him a pig..he's not even that big.." Draco trailed off. "Is he?"

"No..he's chubby yes..maybe a bit big for his age but he isn't as big as I was." Dudley said honestly.

"Is it something we should be worried about?" Draco asked unsure. "His weight I mean.."

"I don't know." Dudley looked at Draco and his big fat bellies. "Maybe we should worry about our own? Set an example.."

"Diet?" Draco said horrified by the suggestion.

"Says the person who apparently was rail thin."

"I like my body now. I have an arse." Draco smiled wryly.

"You always had one."

"Yeah but now it's a big one." Draco grinned and started rubbing it. "I always used to be thin and worried about my families legacy..then the war happened and that changed..and I didn't care." Draco smiled. "Why don't we just eat better..less pizza and fish and chips and instead better meals.."

"Just bigger ones for us" Dudley asked nodding. Draco nodded "You know this means it'll be another home birth."

"Oh..right...it's fine. I can do it," Draco sighed. Dudley nodded and wrapped his hands around Draco's belly rubbing it gently.

0o0o0

Draco's tummy hung out of the loose t-shirt, the problem with having twins any of the maternity clothes he wore with Scorpius definetly didn't fit anymore. He did wonder if it was worth buying more. But he did need it buy more, otherwise he couldn't do any shopping. It was at that moment Draco was interrupted by his thoughts by a knock at the front door. Sighing he waddled up to the front door belly leading the way.

"Coming..coming.." he called to whoever was waiting. He pulled open the door and his mouth fell open in suprise.

Standing there was the tall slim figure of Narcissia Mafoy. She walked in wearing a fitted black dress, corseted at the waist.

"Mother?" Draco said stunned.

"Hello Draco" she smiled warmly. Stepping inside. "Look at you..your.."

"Fat?" Draco prompted Bluntly.

"Motherly" She said honestly.

"Daddy! Are people here?" Scorpius asked excitedly from the top of the stairs.

"Is that?..."

"Your grandson. He's not a pureblood" Draco said narrowing his eyes.

"Draco please. I'm not here to fight...I came to give you news. Is there somewhere we could sit?" Narcissia prompted. Scorpius clung to Draco's leg tightly, looking at the new person with curiosity.

"Alright..alright..fine.." Draco sighed he was too pregnant to fight. Draco pointed down the hall.

Narcissia cautiously sat down on a chair. Draco sat down on the couch with a groan. His pregnant round tummy spilling out into his lap.

"Draco..it's about your father." Narcissia started. Draco wanted to get up but he was tired and his feet two swollen to be bothered. "He passed away last week."

"Oh.." Draco said looking down simply unsure what to say.

"As he died..he asked...me too.." Draco heard the sound of sobbing and looked up at his mother. Draco went to reach out to support her, but Scorpius was there gently patting her knee and holding a tissue which she graciously took. "He asked me to tell you he was sorry."

Draco felt his heart drop. "He..did.." Draco said a little shocked.

"I came as soon as I could track you down..I..missed you Draco."

Draco felt guilty, he never though he'd see his mother forgive him. It was only he do the same. "I forgive you..even if I don't know if I could trust you the same way. I do forgive you."

Narcissia got up from her seat and cuddled Draco tightly. "Now Draco you must introduce me to your family."

Draco smiled wryly. "Well this is Scorpius Dursley" Draco said as Scorpius climbed onto Draco's Lap.

"This Daddy, he's having two babies," Scorpius said excitedly patting Draco's tummy.

"Twins!" Narcissia said overjoyed. "But how?"

"Well my Husband Dudley, he and Harry's grandmother was one of twins." Draco explained rubbing his tummy.

"He and Harry?" Narcissia questioned missing the connection.

"Dudley is Harry Potter..well Harry Weasleys Cousin." Draco explained. Narcissia nodded understanding.

"You look wonderful, you look happy.." Narcissia smiled. Before turning to Scorpius. "Hello Scorpius I'm your grandmother"

"Hi" Scorpius smiled.

0o0o0

Draco breathed out a hand comfortably resting on his considerable belly. It was big, it was fat, it felt ready to burst. While Draco wasn't quite full term yet, he wasn't far off. He reached an arm to the stove and with spatula in hand flipped one of the three steaks that was cooking in The stove. He felt something in his belly move downwards.

"What you doing?" He commented to his belly. He'd belly had dropped last week but this latest movement concerned him. Then he felt his legs give out as he felt the embryonic plug burst. Leaking amniotic Fluid out of his ass.

"Oh..no.." Draco wined clutching his belly waddling away from the stove distracted. He grabbed the flip phone from the table his hands shaking as he dialled Dudley.

"Hey sweetie! How's dinner coming, be home in five" he said using the hands free system in his car.

"My water broke..they're coming..gonna lay down.." Draco said breathy trying to concentrate as he felt a contraction wash over him. Draco howled and insitictively Scorpius are ran in.

"Daddy hurt?" Scorpius his puffy small face crumpled in concern. Draco shook his head.

"Come lay down with daddy" Draco said trying to look unfazed as he clutched Scorpius by the hand taking him to the bedroom. After all soon as Dudley came home they'd be ready to birth. Leaving the oily steaks begin to burn. The oil crackling and spitting into the flame beneath.

When Dudley pulled up on the driveway. He sped out of the car as quick as his beefy body allowed. He scrambled his key into the lock and pulled open the door and went to call out but his mouth filled with Smoke from the cloud the corridor was thick with. Covering his mouth he forced himself down the corridor. And saw orange and red flickering as he saw the kitchen ablaze. Scanning through the smoke he couldn't see Draco or Scorpius and headed towards the bedroom which door was thankfully shut. He pulled open the door and shoved it closed behind him.

Draco was laying on the bed laying on his back clutching his belly in pain. "How far apart are they?" Dudley asked.

"Dad!" Scorpius squeeled excitedly reaching up towards Dudley. "Daddy baby tummy hurting" he said. Dudley scooped up Scorpius so he was cuddling to his hip.

"Half an hour." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Good we have time" Dudley said firmly. "We need to get out."

"Why..I'm in labor."

"The kitchen is on fire..com on..now!"

He said wrenching Draco up quickly causing Draco to cough. As dudley kicked open the bedroom door and spoke started to pour in. "Close your eyes Scorpius" Dudley coughed before his mouth started filling with smoke

As he helped his husband and son outside. He collapsed to his knees on the grass putting. Scorpius and Draco coughing. Turning around he could see the house ablaze. The upstairs becoming engulfed in flames as smoke poured out the front door.

Scrambling Dudley pulled out his phone and called the fire brigade. He looked over at Scorpius and scooped the coughing toddler up and placing him into his car seat. Before shutting the door and helping Draco upright and supporting him to the car.

"I..I'm sorry." He coughed out.

"It's fine..as long as your okay." Dudley said helping him into the passenger seat and leaning the chair back.

He relaxed slightly when he heard sirens. Maybe his childhood home could be saved, not that he'd hate if it wasn't. He went round to the front seat and got in putting the car into reverse pulling out of the driveway quick enough he almost hit some neighbors who'd assembled to leer at the sight. He pulled out into the centre of the court and pulled up to near the front of the court. He got out of

The car as the firefighters pulled up and let them know he was taking his husband and son to

Hospital. They understood and Dudley left his phone number. Before Bolting back to the car and driving the car.

"Where are we going" Draco asked breathing steadily.

"Hospital..St Mungos.."

"No hospitals." Draco groaned.

"Your in labour and inhaled smoke. Hospital!" Dudley not taking no for an answer.

Dudley pulled up in front of the plain looking older building in central London. He helped both Draco and Scorpius and helped them up to the front door. Kicking it open with a foot and didn't budge. A moment the doors were replaced by an open doorway into St Mungos. When they stepped in nurses immediately stopped what they were doing and helped Draco in labor.

"He's inhaled smoke. Our house caught fire when he went into labor" Dudley said puffing.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any birthing rooms available." The nurse said politely. "You'll have to wait until one comes available."

Draco grabbed the nurses wrist tightly. "I am Draco Malfoy and my family has donated more than enough money..ahhhh..to be able to give birth in private" Draco snapped. The nurse was taken slightly aback.

"I'll see what we can do" she replied meekly.

"That was..impressive" Dudley said nodding.

"Well I'm not giving birth in a bleeeing corridor..ahhhh..merlin..can go suck.." Draco yelled holding his belly tightly.

Scorpius had his hands covering his ears and was nuzzled into Draco's shoulder a little scared. Dudley rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's okay Scorp..your daddy is just in a bit of pain."

The nurse came back to them. "A room has just opened up, let me take you through."

"Get my mother..you won't be able to take Scorpius in." Draco groaned. The nurse handed Dudley a pad and he scrawled a message out to Narcissia. Before handing back to the nurse. Who waved her wand at it as it became an envelope and flew off behind them.

The nurse was met by a Healer and led Draco into the room.

"Good luck honey. I love you.." Dudley said holding Scorpius tightly as he kissed Draco on his forehead.

"Bye Bye Daddy..choose good babies" Scorpius said quietly. Draco smiled and kissed Scorpius plump cheek gently.

"I will..look after your dad" Draco said as the nurse led Him into the Birthing suite.

"It's okay..daddy will be good" Scorpius smiled firmly patting Dudley on his chest.

Six hours later Dudley was sleeping against the wall sitting on the ground. Scorpius was sleeping in his lap using his belly like a pillow.

"Dudley?" Narcissia said gently. Dudley yawned and looked up at his mother in law. Who was carrying to bundles wrapped in blankets. "Want to meet them" She smiled gently.

"He did it? Is he okay" Dudley a bit shy that he'd slept through the last bit of the birth.

"He's fine. He's sleeping" Narcissia said gently putting the two heavy infants in his arms.

"They're so big..and beautiful" Dudley smiled trying and failing to cry tears of joy.

"They are big..but they're healthy. A boy and a Girl" Narcissia smiled. "Have you thought of names."

"Benjamin, Ben for short for the boy. And for the girl Violet" Dudley said cradling them

Both against his belly. Scorpius stirred from the talking and rolled over.

"Grandma?" Scorpius yawned. Narcissia smiled warmly and pulled him into her embrace.

"Your Father had your brother and Sister" She smiled pointing to the two infants in Dudleys Arms. "That one is Violet and that one is Benjamin." She said pointing.

"Hello Violet and Benjamam" Scorpius said pointing at both children squinting firmly trying to remember each.

"You can call him Ben. Scorp" Dudley smiled.

"Ben" Scorpius Grinned exitedly.

 

9 Years Later.

 

"We're gonna be late" Scorpius wined dramatically. As he pushed a trolley loaded up with luggage across the kings cross station.

"You won't miss the train" Draco said waddling slowly behind him, as he heaved his heavy curved overweight form after his son.

"You said that when we missed the train for Teddy in fourth year" Scorpius snapped back.

Dudley chuckled. "The car had a flat. That was different" Dudley said as he held Violet by the hand. Violet was their nine year old daughter who had blonde hair like Dudley, grey eyes like Draco and was slightly heavyset like both her parents. Dudley's other hand was being held by Violets Identical twin brother Benjamin, who was slightly less feminine version of Violet. But he had a beefy muscled body, as he enjoyed playing football on Saturday mornings.

"Alright Scorpius now it's the second arch" Draco reminded him. Scorpius nervous excitement had Draco worried he'd cause an accident.

Scorpius nodded turning back to Draco before running to the arch at speed and dissapearing into it. Draco paused and puffed catching his breath. Before taking Violets hand. "Don't let go Violet or you Benjamin please, we don't want to loose you." Dudley said before the four walked slightly faster. As fast as Dudley and Draco could at 250lbs and 350bs respectively. On the other side of the arch Platform 9 3/4 was busy. They soon spotted Scorpius who was pushing his luggage trolley towards the luggage carriage.

"Can you see Harry anywhere?" Dudley asked as he scanned the platform of students and their families.

"I put my luggage on" Scorpius smiled. He was the spitting image of Draco in looks, and but slightly plump giving him a cute cherubic look to him. He wasn't as devious as Draco he did have a bitchy streak but generally he sweet, good natured and slightly more of a geeky in terms of personality.

"How your nerves Scorp?" Dudley asked.

"They're okay..you'll promise to send me my new comics every week?" Scorpius asked shyly.

Dudley chuckled and nodded. "You'll get a care package every week" Dudley promised. He and Draco had planned to send him one bundle of comics and any new books he wanted. Scorpius was a voreaous reader and Draco knew Hogwarts Library had a distinct lack of fiction.

"Dad! Uncle Harry is over there!" Benjamin pointed towards a group.

Dudley nodded and the group walked over to where Harry and George were with their brood. Harry was sitting down on a bench next to Albus taking to him, the pair of them looking equally as similar as Scorpius and Draco did. Although in Albus case he didn't have any of Harry's size. Who had grown to a heavy 350lbs.

"Thought you'd never make it" George chuckled as they approached.

"See I told you we might have been late!"

Scorpius said putting his hands on his hips. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Hi lilly!" Violet smiled going over to her cousin and cuddling her. She was red haired and chubby, with George's eyes and smile. Lilly and Violet started to giggle and chat.

The two families were joined by Ron and Hermione before they waved their children off on the hogwarts express. Dudley held Draco's hand tightly.

"This won't get easier will it" Dudley said softly.

"No. But Scorpius will be okay. He's got Albus and Rose too" Draco said reassuring his nervous Husband. Dudley hadn't been too keen at sending Scorpius off to a boarding school, but Hogwarts was the only option in the United Kingdom.

"I hope so.." Dudley smiled clutching Draco's hand tightly. Before Draco kissed Dudley's cheek warmly. "I love you too Draco.."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the End of Part 1. This isnt the end of Draco and Dudleys Relationship, there will be a sequel coming very very soon.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it. Its been fun Mixing Weight gain, Mpreg and of course Drama.


End file.
